


Agent Patricia Williamson

by Whispers_of_Gallifrey



Category: Captain America (Movies), House of Anubis, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Although technically it doesnt have to be, Crossover, I love Peggy and Patricia, Seeing as they don't talk about families and the outside world much in hoa, So Peggy being Patricia's great-aunt is canon now sorry I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_Gallifrey/pseuds/Whispers_of_Gallifrey
Summary: Patricia Williamson didn't know or care about three things; who the hell 'Nick Fury' was, what the hell he was doing in her apartment at three am waxing lyrical about superheroes, or why the hell Great-Aunt Peggy had given her high S.H.I.E.L.D. access in the first place(Crossover with the MCU)





	Agent Patricia Williamson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crocs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/gifts).



> ((This is where House of Anubis takes place in the MCU. This fic takes place shortly after Civil War and Patricia is in her final year at Uni. For placement, the Avengers took place during series 2 of HoA. This doesn’t work out perfectly, but it is what it is.)) 
> 
> For my friend, Crocs, as part of the Sibuna Secret Santa.

Patricia Williamson is smart. She knows how to solve a riddle and stop an ancient Egyptian curse, and she knows the best type of liquid to throw at your soon to be boyfriend (it’s milk). Contrary to popular belief, she also cares. A lot. When her best friend went missing, she fought tooth and nail to gain some clue to her whereabouts, even when everyone thought she was crazy.

So yeah, Patricia Williamson knows and cares about a lot of stuff. What she didn’t know, nor care about currently boiled down to three things: who the hell ‘Nick Fury’ was; what the hell he was doing in her apartment waxing lyrical about superheroes at three in the freaking morning, or why the hell her Great-Aunt Peggy had given her high S.H.I.E.L.D access.

 

As a child, Patricia loved hearing stories about her Great-Aunt, and whenever she came to visit, Patricia and her twin sister would sit cross-legged on the floor in front of her chair and listen to her regale tales of her wartime heroics. There was one story that she would always come back to, one about a star-spangled man who fought for what was right and saved countless lives. Whenever Peggy told them this, a faraway expression would fall on her face and a soft sadness would appear in her eyes. That first time, Piper had asked what happened to him and Peggy said that they’d have to wait until they were older to find out. Patricia had found this irritating and announced that they were old enough to know _now_. Peggy sighed, a smile crossing her face at Patricia’s personality. She told them he’d made the ultimate sacrifice but assured them it wasn’t the end of the story. “Besides,” she’d added, laughing with tears forming in her eyes, “he still owes me a dance.”

They’d gone to a museum one time when they were about 9, and Piper discovered an exhibition on a wartime superhero, Captain America. As they watched grainy footage of the legend himself; read about his transformation and laughed at the ridiculousness of the stage show, they realised this was the man from the stories. They dragged Peggy away from a conversation she was having with someone, a tall guy with an eyepatch, and pointed at the display. She nodded and said that, yes that was Steve Rogers. Piper asked why she’d never said he was a super soldier, and Peggy replied that it was because the serum didn’t make him the hero, and it only played a minor role in what he achieved. Patricia disagreed with this, because he wouldn’t have been able to do half the things he did without the super steroids. The eyepatched man chuckled at this comment, having followed them, and told her than ordinary people were just as much heroes.

He and Peggy had then exchanged a look both girls missed.

As they grew older, the twins learnt about Peggy’s life in greater detail, and they discovered how renowned she actually was. While Piper told her friends of her connection, Patricia kept hers a secret. It was bad enough that Alfie was obsessed with superheroes in all shapes and form; that Amber doodled outfits in the back of her notebook; that Fabian and Mara often engaged in heated debates over the ethics of heroism – if they found it out, they would be insufferable.

Patricia remembered when Ms Denby had made them do family trees. She hoped Willow’s excitement at discovering Joy was her 4th cousin twice removed or whatever, plus the added cancellation of the project, would distract them from searching hers. She should have realised that wouldn’t be the case when she suddenly heard a “Squee! Patricia, you never told us you were related to Peggy _CARTER_!” and the whole class erupted.

Alfie, Fabian and Mara were a bit miffed she’d never told them. But then, she’d never told them about her identical twin either. Life was easier when people had less on you.

* * *

 

That was then. This is now. No more mysteries, no more supernatural. Superheroes were still around, though they were more of a background feature than ever before, despite the constant news stream surrounding the breakdown of the Avengers.

Patricia’s day at Uni had been long. Preparing a dissertation was the exact opposite to ‘fun’. She arrived home at midnight, having finished her shift at the local cinema. She’d walked in, noticed the message button flashing on her landline phone, made a mental note to call Joy in the morning and crashed straight onto her bed falling asleep in an instant.

_Click._

Patricia’s eyes snapped open. Having dealt with possession and ghosts, she’d learnt to sleep light, constantly aware for any sound out of the ordinary. She sat up, reaching for her bedside lamp, then decided better of it- if it was an intruder, better to let them think she was still asleep. The element of surprise is everything.

Cautiously she got up from her bed, grabbing the baseball bat that was leant against the wall and making her way to the main room. It crossed her mind how clichéd this was, but Eddie had given her the bat couple months ago, saying she needed more American stuff in her life. She’d rolled her eyes, telling him she already had him, plus KT and Nina, and that was more American than she could handle.

She walked in to discover a brooding figure with his back to her, staring out the window. Without turning round, he spoke:

“Patricia Williamson.”

It wasn’t a question, but in the moment and still half asleep, Patricia felt compelled to answer. “Yeah?”

“Twin sister to Piper Williamson. Current student at Transia University, former resident of Anubis House.”

At the mention of her old home, Patricia snapped suddenly back to reality. “I’m sorry, what the hell are you doing in my apartment, how the hell do you know me and who the heck _are_ you?” She demanded, reaching for anything that could be used as a potential weapon.

“All in good time.” The man replied, sounding irritatingly calm. “You are Patricia Williamso-“

“Yeah, I’m already aware of that fact thanks.”

“Let me finish. You are Patricia Williamson. Your Great Aunt was Margaret Elizabeth Carter, better known as Peggy.” He paused for a moment, before adding. “I’m sorry for your loss”

“If you’ve just come to bear your condolences, you could have shown up to the wake like everyone else.” Patricia took a step towards the intruder, still brandishing her bat.

“You are just as feisty as she said you were.” There was a fond note in his voice, which only served to make Patricia more alert.

“Okay, I’m done listening, who the hell are you?” She snapped.

The figure turned around and stepped forward. Patricia registered his eyepatch and the bird insignia on his coat, her eyes widening.

“I’m Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Patricia involuntarily took a step back. “S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“Yeah, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, you know, the extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, helps the Avengers from time to time, fights the occasional Skrull…”

“I heard of it, thanks.” Patricia interrupted. You weren’t friends with Fabian or Alfie, nor great niece of a founding member if you hadn’t. “Did you just make up that name to fit the acronym? Because its needlessly long.”

Fury chuckled at that. “I suppose it is. But others are worse. Try A.R.M.O.R, or W.A.N.D. That one’s my favourite because it’s our magic department.”

Patricia was a bit taken aback at the mention of magic. Not that she didn’t believe it existed, she’d seen enough to respect that it did, but the fact an adult was casually mentioning it was a bit unbelievable.

Taking advantage of the fact he no longer had to face the window to build up to a dramatic reveal, Fury started walking casually round the room, as if he owned it rather than having only broken in ten minutes previously. He stopped at a photo of Patricia and Piper with Steve Rogers.

 

* * *

 

It had been taken around three months after Steve had come out of the ice. Peggy had been thrilled, meeting with him and talking about all (well, some) of the things that had occurred in the past 70 years. Apparently, among all the talk of secret missions and pop culture, family had been a prominent topic, and Steve had asked to meet them. Patricia and Piper were surprised to be invited too, assuming it was an adults-only gathering, but they went and shook hands with the Captain America, wartime hero. They chatted, telling him what kids got up to these days, then explaining how to use a phone. At some point during the failed explanation, he chuckled and lifted Patricia up to his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. Then he did the same to Piper with his other arm. Patricia remembers being embarrassed, because she was _thirteen_ for goodness sakes, but she was also thrilled. This was the hero he Great Aunt had told tales of. He was _real,_ and he was _here_. She still didn’t know who it was that took the photo, but she suspected it was her Aunt Sharon. Afterwards, as they left, she’d run back and whispered to him that he was her favourite superhero, not Iron Man. He’d laughed at that.

Fury regarded the photo for a minute, then tapped at the Captain.

“Captain America is an honourable man. I don’t know where your opinion of him stands after this latest debacle with the Accords, but I still think he’s a good damn hero.”

Patricia folded her arms. “His entire team was locked up in a super prison.”

Patricia wasn’t sure why she was arguing against the point when she told everyone the Captain was her favourite Avenger.

“True.” He conceded, “But he broke them out last week, don’t you read the news?”

“How could I miss it? It was headlines everywhere! Alfie wouldn’t stop talking about it…” She trailed off, realising that he wouldn’t know who Alfie was. Then again, maybe he did. Secret Intelligence and all that.

“The point is, he didn’t leave them behind, he sticks with his teammates.”

“Tell that to Peggy”

There it was.

Fury sighed like he’d been expecting this. “Patricia...it was wartime...everyone expected losing someone was inevitable, and for most people it was. And Captain Rogers saved countless lives with his sacrifice.”

“Yeah but he’s Captain freaking America. He could have survived that crash if he wanted. Ever heard of a parachute?”

 “I’ve heard that one before kid.” Fury gave a wry grin. “Look. If you’re in a situation like that, you don’t often consider the options available to you, particularly if you’re someone as willing to lay down your life for others like he is. Besides,” he added, “the chances are he wouldn’t have survived jumping out the plane, and he survived the crash. Just took seventy years to recover. Or be recovered I guess.”

Patricia paused, rolling this over in her mind. Sure, Captain America was her favourite Avenger, and everyone knew and accepted the risks of fighting in war. She guessed it was the grief she felt over her Great-Aunt’s loss that was seeping through. Steve Rogers had cared about her, and Patricia realised that he _had_ come back. Sure, it took him seventy odd years, but he’d tracked her down and reconnected with her. Patricia brushed away a tear threatening to fall from her eye, and felt a smile spread across her face.

“Okay.” She said, calmer now, but with a hint of suspicion edging on her voice. “But that still doesn’t explain why you’ve broken into my apartment and are just – waxing lyrical about heroes!”

“True,” Fury agreed, “But superheroes _are_ incredible. I mean the Black Widow is possibly the greatest spy I’ve ever known (don’t tell her I said that). And Hawkeye, shame he has to lie low now, but what a guy. And that Scarlet Wit-“

“Oi, Anger or whatever your name is, you’re deviating.”

“It’s Fury, but I suspect you already knew. Alright so the truth is… your Great-Aunt gave instructions that when you and Piper turned 21, or when she passed away, you were to be given top S.H.I.E.L.D access.”

Patricia stopped. Top S.H.I.E.L.D access? “Why?”

“She saw something in you both. As you know, your Aunt Sharon Carter followed in her footsteps to work with us. And, truth be told SHIELD is in a mess right now. I’m sure you heard about the HYDRA infiltration the other year, and with the superhero registration act… SHIELD needs help to forge a new path in Earth’s defences… and you kids will be that future.”

“So you’re saying you want me to come and join your little not-so-secret organisation and help make it new…and take down some bad guys while I’m at it?”

“And meet more superheroes, yeah that’s about the size of it.” Fury agreed. “Though, you don’t have to start right away. You’re only a few months off your graduation, so if you want to finish, that’s understandable.”

The side of her brain that had dealt with Mara and Fabian told her that finishing her degree would be the most important thing to do first. She agreed with that side. Besides, she hadn’t paid for three years of tuition without reaping her hard-earned diploma.

“Would I have to follow all the rules?” She asked, a sly curiosity on her face.

“Not if they’re stupid-ass rules – then break ‘em.”

“Wait really?”

“Just because rules are rules doesn’t make them right. You’ll learn that Patricia.”

Fury’s tone suddenly became sombre. “Now are you sure you want to do this? You’re still young, and you can turn away if you want. Life will get weird for you if you join.”

“Sir, with all due respect, I have stopped a cult, been kidnapped, saved the world from an immortal teenager, been possessed, cursed by the ghost of Tutankhamen’s killer… I can do weird.”

Fury looked both faintly shocked and amused. “I knew the files on Anubis House were omitting details, but this is something else!”

Patricia raised her eyebrows and gave a wry grin. “Try being the one to live it.”

He chuckled. “I like you Patricia. You know, you remind me of someone else I used to know. Fiery, brave, willing to do whatever it takes to make things right.”

She smiled at that.

“There’s something looming on the horizon. Something beyond our comprehension. And we’re gonna need all the help we can get. Are you in?”

Patricia tilted her head, considering her options. On the one hand she'd finally got away from creepy goings on and life-or-death situations. On the other, this is what she'd wanted since she'd sat at her Great-aunt’s feet and listened to her tales.

 _Well,_ she thought, _Agent Williamson does have a nice ring to it._

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!  
> ((This may become a series bc I love the idea of Patricia working for SHIELD and other Anubis kids getting involved along the way))
> 
> Also, bonus conversation snippet that occurs after Patricia accepts:
> 
> “Oh, one more thing Patricia. SHIELD will cover all your Uni fees and student debt.”  
> “Well then I’m definitely in!”


End file.
